Conventionally, a data storage device is operated indoors. Thus, the conventional data storage device was built without the need to make it weather-resistant or weather-proof. Absent a direct intentional effort by the user to douse the data storage device in water, the data storage device may operate smoothly relative to the weather conditions within a house or building.
The data storage device is often beneficial and the user may want to use it outside a house or building. However, if there is moisture or dust, the data storage device may become damaged. This may be especially true with a hard disk drive as particles or moisture drops may damage the magnetic rotating disk located within the hard disk drive.
However, conventional methods of protecting the data storage device may be costly, cumbersome, or reduce access to the data storage device.